Star Wars
Canon Darth Maul: Apprentice # Unnamed Jedi Knight I - Slashed by Darth Maul. # Unnamed Togruta Jedi - Slashed by Darth Maul. # Unnamed Jedi Knight II - Slashed by Darth Maul. # Unnamed Jedi Master - Stabbed by Darth Maul. # Unnamed Jedi Berserker - Slashed 3 times by Darth Maul while injured from being stabbed. # Unnamed Jedi Apprentice - Slashed by Darth Maul. Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace # Captain Maori Madakor - Blown up inside the Radiant VII by Trade Federation turbolasers on Nute Gunray's orders. # Lieutenant Antidar Williams - Killed in the destruction of the Radiant VII. # G8-R3 - Shot off of the Royal Cruiser along with several other astromech droids by Trade Federation vulture droids. # Ratts Tyerell - Crashed into a stalactite in the Laguna Caves in the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace. # Lieutenant Rya Kirsch - Shot by an AAT in his Naboo N-1 starfighter, causing him to crash land. # Captain Daultay Dofine - Killed when Anakin fired torpedoes into the core of the Vuuton Palaa, blowing it up and killing the entire crew. # Communications Officer Tey How - Killed in the destruction of the Vuuton Palaa. # TC-14 - Killed in the destruction of the Vuuton Palaa # Commander OOM-9 - Shut down when Anakin destroyed the Vuuton Palaa, causing him and the rest of the droids to lose their control signal. # 1138 - Shut down after the destruction of the Vuuton Palaa. # Master Qui-Gon Jinn ''- Stabbed by Darth Maul. Returned as a force ghost. Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones # Versé - Killed in the explosion of the diplomatic barge orchestrated by Zam Wesell. # Cordé - Killed in the explosion of the diplomatic barge. # Zam Wesell - Shot in the neck with a poison dart by Fett before she could identify him. # ''Shmi Lars (née Skywalker) - Died of her injuries after being tortured by Sandpeople. # Geonosian Nexu - Rammed by the Reek which was being mind controlled by Anakin. # Sar Labooda - Killed along with nearly 200 other Jedi by battle droids during the Battle of Geonosis. # Khaat Qiyn - Killed by battle droids during the Battle of Geonosis. # Fi-Ek Sirch - Killed by battle droids during the Battle of Geonosis. # Que-Mars Redath-Gom - Killed by battle droids during the Battle of Geonosis. # Master Coleman Trebor - Shot twice by Jango Fett, causing him to fall off of the viewers' box to his death. # Geonosian Reek - Shot in the head by Jango Fett. # Jango Fett - Hand cut off and decapitated by Mace Windu. # Geonosian Acklay - Mandibles cut off and stabbed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. # Lieutenant Sun Fac - Shot down in his ship by Clone Commandos. Star Wars: The Clone Wars #4-A7 - Decapitated by Ahsoka. #Keeli - Shot and killed by battle droids and super battle droids. #OOM-5 - Killed by a clone gunship being blown up #OOM-7 - Killed by a clone gunship being blown up #Ima-Gun Di - Shot and killed by battle droids and super battle droids. #Commander 224 - Slashed down by Yoda. #Matchstick - Shot down by the Malevolence. #Tag - Shot down by the Malevolence. #CT-327 - Electrocuted from behind with a stun baton by a commando droid. #CT-00-2010 "Droidbait" - Shot and killed by commando droids. #"Nub" - Shot and killed by commando droids. #Sergeant CT-19-7409 "O'Niner" - Shot and killed by commando droids. #CT-4040 "Cutup" - Eaten by the Rishi Eel. #CT-782 "Hevy" - Sacrificed himself to take out an army of droids using explosives. #Gha Nachkt - Stabbed from behind by General Grievous. #R3-S6 - Defeated by R2-D2 and knocked off a platform. #Green Leader - Shot by super battle droids #Captain Faro Argyus - Impaled by Asajj Ventress. #Bel - Killed when Magna Guards shot a rocket at his ship. #Niner - Killed when Magna Guards shot a rocket at his ship. #Gor - Killed by Kit Fisto with his lightsaber. #Clone Commander Fil - Smashed by Gor. #EV-A4-D - Decapitated by Kit. #Jedi General Nahdar Vebb - Shot by Grievous with a hidden blaster during a saber lock. #Senator Kharrus - Sacrificed himself to save Jar Jar Binks, dying in a shuttle crash. #Mack - Died in a shuttle crash. #Turk Falso - Force-choked by Count Dooku. #Falso's Henchman - Force-choked by Dooku. #Flash - Killed by beasts on Maridun. #Cameron - Killed by beasts on Maridun. #Lucky - Killed by beasts on Maridun. #OOM-685 - Killed by talz. #Chairman Chi Cho - Speared in the back by Thi Shen. #Slammer - Shot down by vulture droids #Axe - Shot down by vulture droids #TX-20 - Killed by twi'leks. #Taquito - Killed by Droll. #Senator Philo - Shot by Cad Bane. #Bolla Rapal- Shocked to Death by Cad Bane. #Denal - Shot by Cad Bane #Koho - Killed by Cad Bane #Geonosion Queen - Persumably killed when her cave got blocked off #TV-94 - Slashed by Anakin #Tal Merrick - Stabbed in the chest by Anakin #Onaconda Farr - Poisoned to death #Mee Deechi - Found dead with knife in the back #Zilo Beast - Killed by poison gas #Commander Ponds - Shot by Aurra Sing #Commander Colt - Stabbed in the Chest by Ventress #Havoc - Killed by Aqua Droids #99 - Shot in the back multiple times by Battle Droids #Ziro the Hutt - Shot in the Back by Sy Snotles #Feral - Strangled by Savage Opress. #Commander Trauma - Killed by Savage Opress #Jedi Master Halsey - Stabbed by Savage Opress #Jedi Padawn Knox - Killed by Savage #The Daughter - stabbed by the Son #The Son - Stabbed by Anakin #The Father - Died of his wounds #Charger - Electrocuted #Longshot - Electrocuted #Even Peil - Killed by Anubis Creature #Osi Sobeck - Stabbed in the chest by Ahsoka #Dar - Impaled by Spike #Khalifa - Shot down by Trandoshin #Garnac - Force Pushed off ledge by Ahsoka #Yosh Kolina - Stabbed in back by Riff Tamson off Screen #Riff Tamson - Blew up when the Mon Calamari Prince threw an exploding knife back at him #Captain Roos Tarpals - Sacrifices himself and gets killed by Grievous #Rish Loo - Stabbed by Dooku #Hay-Zu - Dies when R2-D2 crushes him #Hardcase - Sacrificed himself and destroys Umbara flag ship #Waxer - Died of his wounds on Umbara #Pong Krell - Shot in the back by Dogma #Miraj Scintel - Killed by Dooku's force choke #Arguss - Impaled by Captain Rex when he threw his spear #Bulduga - Shot by Cad Bane #Onga - Impaled by the Wall in the Box #Kierra Swan - Impaled by Spike in the Box #Jakoli - Electrocuted by the Floor in the Box #Mantu - Falls on Electric Floor in the Box #Sixtat - Misses shot and falls in a pit of fire in the Box #Karis - Killed by droid bombers #Old Daka - Stabbed by General Grievous #Oked - Stabbed by Ventress #Rigosso - Stabbed in chest by Prince who is trying to rescue his sister #Morley - Choked by Savage #Dono - Shot by Commando Droids #Steela Gerrerra - While Ahsoka is lifting her up, Ahsoka gets shot in the back and Steela falls to her death #Sanjay Rash - Shot by General Kalani #OOM-49 - Killed by youngling Jedi #M5-BZ - Sucked into mid space #Xomit Grunseit - Decapitated by Savage Opress #Fin Ertray - Stabbed in back by Maul #SD-357- Stabbed by Maul #Sabo - Stabbed by Maul #Adi Gallia - Killed by Savage #Oruba the Hutt - Killed by Savage Opress. #'Pre Vizsla' - Decapitated by Darth Maul with his own Darksaber. #Dutchess Satine Kryze - Stabbed by Darth Maul. #'Savage Opress' - Stabbed by Darth Sidious. #Jackar Bowmani - Killed during the bombing of the Jedi Temple #Tutso Mara - Killed during the bombing of the Jedi Temple #Letta Turmond - Choked to death by Barris #Master Tiplar - Shot by Tup #Tup - Died when chip from head is removed #Ct-5555 "Fives" - Shot by Commander Fox #Commander Thorn - Shot down by Droids surrounding him #Senator Bec Lawise - Shot by Padme when Dooku force pushed her gun #Rush Clovis - Dropped to the Ground so Anakin can save Padme #Silman - Choked by Dooku #Lom Pyke - Stabbed by Dooku #Chong - Anakin forced ignited Lightsabers, killing him #Endente - Decapitated by Grievous #Governor Torul Blom - Stabbed by Grievous #Admiral Trench - Stabbed in Chest by Anakin #Sugi - Presumably killed by Cad Bane because her Knives are shown to be held by Embo's dog when Boba and Cad Bane have a face off #'Cad Bane' - Shot to death by Boba in a blaster duel. Debatable. Star Wars: Darth Maul-Son of Dathomir # Master Tiplee - Stabbed by Dooku # Mother Talzin '''- Stabbed by General Grievous. Star Wars: Dark Side Disciple # Tholme - Killed by Ventress (before the events of the book) # Kav Bayons - Killed by Count Dooku # Akar Deshu - Killed by his old friend Quinlan Vos # '''Asajj Ventress - Sacrificed herself for Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos and electrocuted by Dooku Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith # R4-P17 - Mutilated and destroyed by buzz droids. # Count Dooku (Darth Tyranus) '''- Decapitated by Anakin on Palpatine's orders. # IG-101 - Decapitated and bisected by Obi-Wan. # IG-102 - Bisected by Anakin. # Lushros Dofine - Blown up inside his escape pod during the Battle of Coruscant # '''General Grievous - Shot five times in his exposed gutsack by Obi-Wan, incinerating him from the inside out. # Master Agen Kolar - Impaled by Darth Sidious. # Master Saesee Tiin - Slashed across the chest by Sidious. # Master Kit Fisto - Slashed across the chest by Sidious. # Master Mace Windu - Fell to his death after being blasted through a window by Darth Sidious. (Shared by Anakin Skywalker/ Darth Vader) # Master Ki-Adi-Mundi - Shot by Commander Bacara and his Galactic Marines during Order 66. # Jedi General Aayla Secura - Shot to death by Commander Bly and his troopers during Order 66. # Master Plo Koon - Shot down in his starfighter by Captain Jag during Order 66. # Master Stass Allie - Shot by Commander Neyo on his speeder bike during Order 66. # Commander CC-1004 "Gree" - Decapitated by Yoda. # Commander Gree's Subordinate - Decapitated by Yoda. # Sors Bandeam - Killed offscreen by Darth Vader with the other younglings. # Depa Billaba - Killed by her clone troopers. # Master Shaak Ti - Stabbed through the throat by Vader (in Legends continuity, she survives the attack on the temple and is killed by Darth Vader's secret apprentice two years before Episode IV). # Zett Jukassa - Shot by Commander Fox. # Whie Malreaux - Slashed across the chest by Vader. # Bene - Force-choked by Vader. # Battlemaster Cin Drallig - Slashed by Vader. # Denaria Kee - Stabbed by Vader. # Aito Laff - Stabbed by Vader. # Senator Po Nudo - Slashed across the chest by Vader. # Magistrate Passel Argente - Decapitated by Vader. # Nank Tun - Slashed across the chest by Vader. # Cat Miin - Killed by Vader with his lightsaber. # Presidente Shu Mai - Decapitated by Vader. # Chairman San Hill - Stabbed by Vader. # Senator Tikkes - Slashed across the chest by Vader. # Po Nudo's Second Aide - Killed by Vader with his lightsaber. # Archduke Poggle the Lesse'''r - Decapitated by Vader. # Aruteous "Rute" Gunnay - Slashed across the chest by Vader. # '''Settlement Officer Rune Haako - Slashed across the chest by Vader. # Emir Foreman Wat Tambor - Stabbed through the chest by Vader. # Viceroy Nute Gunray '- Slashed across the chest by Vader. # ''Senator Padmé Amidala - Died in childbirth after losing the will to live. Solo: A Star Wars Story Coming Soon! Star Wars Rebels Season One # Taskmaster Myles Grint - Decapitated by the Grand Inquisitor, on Tarkin's orders. # Commadant Cumberlayne Aresko - Decapitated by the Grand Inquisitor, on Tarkin's orders. # Ephraim Bridger - Killed by Imperial forces. # Mira Bridger - Killed by Imperial forces. # '''The Grand Inquisitor - Intentionally fell to his death after Kanan defeated him in a duel. Season Two # Minister Maketh Tua - Killed in a bombing orchestrated by Vader. # Big Bongo - Shot in the Mouth by Rex with an AT-TE # Yushyn - Dragged down by Purrgils # Lieutenant Dicer - Eaten by a Krykna Spider. # Seventh Sister Inquisitor - Force-choked and bisected by Darth Maul. # Fifth Brother Inquisitor - Impaled by Darth Maul. # Eighth Brother Inquisitor - Fell to his death after Kanan caused his lightsaber to malfunction. Season Three # Terba - Shot by an AT-DP. # Rake Gahree - Shot down by a Star Destroyer. # B1-268 - Shot by a stormtrooper. # Morad Sumar - Died when his speeder blows up because of Thrawn's order. # EXD-9 - Blew up on a Star Destroyer.Gar Saxon - Shot by Ursa Ren. # Tyson - Died when his Y-Wing was shot down # LT-319 - Died when Hera blows up his Star Destroyer. # Tusken Raider Tribe - Killed by Maul. # Darth Maul - Slashed across the chest by Obi-Wan Kenobi. # Admiral Kassius Konstatine - Died when Jun Sato crashes into his Star Destroyer. # Commander Jun Sato - Died when his ship crashed into a Star Destroyer Season Four # Tiber Saxon - Died when his Star Destroyer Blew Up # Proach - Pulled down by Zeb # Seevor - Trips on Ezra's Lightsaber and Falls into a Furnace # Commander Brom Titus - Ship blown up by Saw Garrera # Captain Slavin - Ship blown up by Saw Garrera # Captain Wells - Ship blown up by Saw Garrera # DT-F16 - Ship blown up by Saw Garrera # Jho - Executed off screen by the Empire # R3-A3 - destroyed by Stormtroopers while protecting Mattin. # Vult Skerris - Shot down in his ship by Hera Syndulla Rogue One: A Star Wars Story # Lyra Erso - Shot by one of Krennic's death troopers. # Tivik - Shot by Cassian. # First Sergeant Jimmon Arbmab - Shot by Cassian. # Saw Gerrera - Killed when Jedha City was blasted by the Death Star. # Sirro Argonne - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. # Rasett Milio - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. # Vlex Onopin - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. # Ames Uravan - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. # Feyn Vann - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. # Galen Walton Erso - Fatally wounded when a Y-Wing proton bomb hit the platform on which he was standing. # Vangos Grek (Blue Six) - Crashed into the shield gate in his X-Wing as it closed. # K-2SO - Shot several times by stormtroopers. # Laren Joma (Blue Eleven) - Killed when her U-Wing was shot down during the Battle of Scarif. # Bistan - Killed in the U-Wing crash. # Ruescott Melshi - Killed during the Battle of Scarif. # Paodok'Draba'Takat "Pao" - Killed during the Battle of Scarif. # Antoc Merrick (Blue Leader) - Shot down by a TIE fighter pilot. # Chirrut Îmwe - Caught in an explosion after turning on the master switch. # Baze Malbus - Shot a death trooper carrying a live grenade, and was killed in the explosion. # Bodhi Rook - Killed in an explosion caused when a shoretrooper threw a grenade into his shuttle. # Lieutenant Danbit Brun - Killed when the Star Destroyers crashed into the shield gate over Scarif. # Director Orson Callan Krennic - Incinerated when Tarkin ordered the Death Star to blast the Citadel tower. # Lieutenant Mytus Adema - Killed in the destruction of the Citadel. # C2-B5 - Destroyed in the destruction of the Citadel # Captain Cassian Jeron Andor - Killed in the explosion of the Citadel along with Jyn. # Sergeant Jyn Erso - Killed in the explosion of the Citadel. # Admiral Raddus - Killed when his ship, the Profundity was destroyed. Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope # Captain Raymus Antilles - Strangled by Darth Vader. # Owen Lars - Set on fire offscreen by stormtroopers. # Beru Lars - Set on fire offscreen by stormtroopers. # Greedo - Shot in the chest by Han. # Viceroy Bail Prestor Organa - Killed when Tarkin had his gunners blow up Alderaan with the Death Star's superlaser. # Queen Breha Organa - Killed in the destruction of Alderaan. # Lieutenant Pol Treidum - Crushed by Chewbacca. # Imperial Gantry Aide - Shot in the chest by Han. # Lieutenant Shann Childsen - Shot by Han or Luke. # Master Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi - Slashed by Darth Vader as a sacrifice. Returned as a force ghost. # Jek "Bellyrunner" Porkins (Red Six)- Blown up inside his X-Wing by one of the Death Star's turbolaser turrets. # John D. Branon (Red Four) - Blown up inside his X-Wing by a TIE fighter pilot. # Nozzo Naytaan (Red Nine) - Blown up inside his X-Wing by a TIE fighter pilot. # Tiree (Gold Two) - Electrocuted and blown up inside his Y-Wing by Vader. # Jon "Dutch" Vander (Gold Leader) - Blown up inside his Y-Wing by Vader. # Davish "Pops" Krail (Gold Five) - Shot down in his Y-Wing by Vader. # "Dark Curse" - Blown up inside his TIE fighter by Wedge. # DS-61-8(Black Eight) - Blown up inside his TIE fighter by a Rebel pilot. # Puck Naeco (Red Twelve) - Blown up inside his X-Wing by Vader. # Theron Nett (Red Ten) - Blown up inside his X-Wing by one of Vader's wingmen. # Garven Dreis (Red Leader) - Shot down in his X-Wing by Vader. # Biggs Darklighter (Red Three) - Blown up inside his X-Wing by Vader. # "Backstabber" - Blown up inside his TIE fighter by Han using the Millennium Falcon. # "Mauler" Mithel (Black Two) - Collided with Vader's TIE Advanced while evading the Falcon's fire, sending him crashing into the trench wall. # Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star by shooting two proton torpedoes down a thermal exhaust port. # Chief Moradim Bast - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. # Colonel Wulff Yularen - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. # Chief Siward Cass - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. # Captain Khurgee - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. # Lieutenant Tanbris - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. # Tenn Graneet - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back # Luke's Tauntaun - Slashed across the face by the Wampa. # Imperial Probe Droid - Self Destructed before Chewie's shot hit it # Han's Tauntaun - Froze to death in a blizzard. # Admiral Kendal Ozzel - Force-choked by Darth Vader. # Vekozev "Zev" Kabir (Rogue Eight) - Shot down in his snowspeeder offscreen by an AT-AT. # Stax Mullawny (Rogue Eight) - Shot down in his snowspeeder offscreen with Vekozev. # Dak Ralter - Killed when an AT-AT shot his end of Luke's snowspeeder. # Zev Senesca (Rogue Two) - Shot down in his snowspeeder by an AT-AT. # Hobby- Shot down in his snowspeeder by an AT-AT. # Kit Valent (Rogue Two) - Shot down in his snowspeeder with Zev. # Colonel Starck - Killed when Luke set off a concussion grenade inside his AT-AT, decapitating it. # Captain Lorth Needa - Force-choked by Darth Vader. Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi # Oola - Sent falling down a trapdoor by Jabba and eaten offscreen by the Rancor. # Sand Skirt - Eaten by Worrt outside of Jabba's Palace # Jubnuk - Eaten by the Rancor when He and Luke fell in; in Legends, survives by finding a talisman in the Rancor's stomach. #Jabba's Rancor - Skull crushed when Luke caused a gate to fall on its head. #Kithaba - Slashed by Luke and Falls into the Sarlacc Pit # Jabba the Hutt - Strangled by Princess Leia with a chain. # Majordomo Bib Fortuna - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge with it's own blaster cannon. # Salacious B. Crumb - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge. # Ree Yees - Killed when Luke blew up Sail Barge # Master Yoda - Died of old age. Returned as a force ghost. # Grizz Frix (Red Five)- Shot down during the Battle of Endor. # Erik Young (Grey Three) - Crashed into a Star Destroyer after being shot down by a TIE Fighter Pilot. # Natta - shot by a at st # Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious) - Incinerated after being thrown by Darth Vader into the Main Reactor Core of the second Death Star (In Legends, he returned in a series of clone bodies before being dragged into the nether-regions of the force). # Crynd (Green Leader) - Killed when he crashed his A-Wing into the bridge of the Executor. #'Admiral Firmus Piett' - Killed when Arvel Crynd crashed into the Executor's bridge. # Commander Gherant - Killed when Arvel Crynd crashed into the Executor's bridge. # Rear Admiral Chiraneau - Killed when the Executor crashed into the Death Star II with him onboard after Arvel Crynd crashed into it. # Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) - Suffocated when Palpatine's force lightning caused his suit to stop working. Returned as a force ghost. # Moff Tiann Jerjerrod - Killed when Lando blew up the Death Star by knocking out its main reactor with the Millennium Falcon. Unknown Animated Star Wars Series Dave Filoni Confirmed Coming Soon! Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens # Lor San Tekka - Slashed by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber. # FN-2003- shot by Poe Dameron # Dasha Promenti - Shot by stormtroopers in the destruction of Tuanul # Ilco Munica - Shot by stormtroopers in the destruction of Tuanul # Chief Petty Officer Unamo - Killed when Poe and Finn blew up the control bridge of the Star Destroyer # Petty Officer Thanisson - Killed when Poe and Finn blew up the control bridge of the Star Destroyer # Crokind Shand - Killed by Rathtars in the hangar of the Eravana # Volzang Li-Thrull - Killed by Rathtars in the hangar of the Eravana # Nahani Gilllen - Blown up when Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime # Brasmon Kee - Blown up when Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime # Thanlis Depallo - Blown up when Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime # Chancellor Lanever Villecham - Blown up when Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime # Gadde Neshurrion - Blown up when Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime # Andrithal Robb-Voti - Blown up when Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime # Thadlé Berenko - Blown up when Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime # Zygli Bruss - Blown up when Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime # Korr Sella - Blown up when Starkiller Base destroyed Hosnian Prime # Strono "Cookie" Tuggs - Killed by stormtroopers during the destruction of Maz's Castle # GA-97 - Destroyed during the destruction of Maz's Castle # Mino Teest - Shot by A Stormtrooper # Praster Ommlen - Killed by stormtroopers during the destruction of Maz's Castle # HURID-327 - Blown up by TIE Fighters during the desturction of Maz's Castle # FN-2199 (Nines/TR-8R) - Shot by Han with Chewie's bowcaster while attempting to kill Finn. # FN-417- shot by Rey # Han Solo - Stabbed by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber. # R1 - Blown up by a TIE fighter pilot # Ello Asty (Red Six) - Shot down by a TIE fighter pilot # Technician Mandetat - Blown up in the destruction of Starkiller Base # Lieutenant Rodinon - Blown up in the destruction of Starkiller Base # Colonel Datoo - Blown up in the destruction of Starkiller Base Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi #Nix Jerd - Killed when his ship was damaged by TIE Fighters #Paige Tico - Blown up inside her bomber by the Dreadnought's auto weapons, at Canady's command #Jaycris Tubbs - Killed when his X-Wing blew up during the battle above D'Qar #Captain Canady - Blown up inside the Dreadnought by Paige with bombs #Warrant Officer Suday Bascus - Blown up inside the Dreadnought by Paige with bombs #Tallissan "Tallie" Lintra - Blown up when the First Order destroyed the Resistance ship fighter bay #Stomeroni Starck -Blown up when the First Order destroyed the Resistance ship fighter bay #Ronith Blario - Blown up when the First Order destroyed the Resistance ship fighter bay #Riva Rosetta - Blown up when the First Order destroyed the Resistance ship fighter bay #R4-X2 - Blown up when the First Order destroyed the Resistance ship fighter bay #Y5-X2 - Blown up when the First Order destroyed the Resistance ship fighter bay #B-U4D - Blown up when the First Order destroyed the Resistance ship fighter bay #Admiral Gial Ackbar - Blown up along with the bridge of the Resistance ship by TIE fighters #Captain Idrosen Gawat - Blown up along with the bridge of the Resistance ship by TIE fighters #Lieutenant Guila Angira - Blown up along with the bridge of the Resistance ship by TIE fighters #Kylo Ren's Tie Pilots - Shot by the Resistance Flag Ship #Officer Sommel Atandu - Trampled to death by Fathiers #SE8 Waiter Droid - Destroyed during the stampede of Fathiers in the Casino #Edmo Ectacle - Killed during the stampede of Fathiers in the Casino #Trypto Buball - Killed during the stampede of Fathiers in the Casino #'Supreme Leader Snoke' - Chopped in half by Kylo Ren with Anakin's lightsaber #Praetorian Guard 1 - Bisected by Kylo Ren #Praetorian Guard 2 - Decapitated by Rey #Praetorian Guard 3 - Cut in half by Rey #Praetorian Guard 4 - Stabbed by Kylo Ren #Praetorian Guard 5 - Sliced by Kylo Ren #Praetorian Guard 6 - Decapitated by Kylo Ren #Praetorian Guard 7 - Decapitated by Rey #Praetorian Guard 8 - Stabbed by Kylo Ren #Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo - Crashed the Resistance ship into Snoke's ship at light speed #'Captain Phasma' - Ground under her broke from Holdo's crash, sending her falling into an explosion. Debatable; if she survived, then she would return in Episode IX until meeting her confirmed death. #BB-9E - Presumably destroyed when the Supremacy was destroyed #Colonel Ansiv Garmuth - Presumably killed when the Supremacy was destroyed #Lieutenant Lusica Stynnix - Presumably killed when the Supremacy was destroyed #Gunnery Chief Peera Maso - Presumably killed when the Supremacy was destroyed #Scan-Ops Petty Officer Rumitar Shay - Presumably killed when the Supremacy was destroyed #PZ-4CO - Destroyed when the Resistance transports were blown up on their way to Crait #Captain Geno Namit - Killed when the Resistance transports were blown up on their way to Crait #BB-4 - Destroyed when the Resistance transports were blown up on their way to Crait #2BB-2 - Destroyed when the Resistance transports were blown up on their way to Crait #Bollie Prindel - Killed when the Resistance transports were blown up on their way to Crait #Salie Minnau - Killed during the battle of Crait #Sergeant Derham Boyce - Killed during the battle of Crait #Cova Nell - Blown up in her ski speeder during the battle of Crait #Sergeant "Salty" Sharp - Killed during the battle of Crait #Nodin Chavdri - Blown up in his ski speeder during the battle of Crait #Salaka Kuchimba - Killed during the battle of Crait #''Luke Skywalker'' - Used up all his energy for an astral projection. In death his body disappeared, becoming one with the Force. Star Wars: Episode IX Coming Soon! Legends Star Wars: Clone Wars #The Cauldron Guide - Killed offscreen by Ventress. #Durge- Destroyed by Obi-Wan Kenobi #Carl - Burned by a Bugnaught's flamethrower. #Bugnaught - Ripped to pieces by Blorga. #Blorga - Killed by Ventress. #Grunda Dolma - Killed by Ventress. #Nilo - Killed by Ventress. #L8-L9 - Force-crushed and thrown into the ceiling by Ventress. #Flalios - Presumably killed by Ventress. #Jasper McKnives - Crushed when Ventress used the Force to collapse part of the ceiling on him. #Crockagar - Netted and killed by Krutch. #Krutch - Killed by Kulltu Kutta. #Anchor Blue - Killed by Ventress. #Swyy'm-Ee - Killed by Ventress. #Blue Squadron - Shot down by Ventress. #R4-P22 - Destroyed when Ventress blew up the Azure Angel. #Master Daakman Barek - Killed offscreen by Grievous. #Jedi Commander Sha'a Gi - Crushed when Grievous pounced on him. #Master K'Kruhk - Slashed on the back by Grievous; actually put himself in a healing trance and survived. #Jedi General Tarr Seir - Head crushed into the ground by Grievous's foot. #General Oro Dassyne - Killed when the Republic bombarded his base. #Horax - Killed by Anakin. #Techno Union Scientists - Killed by Anakin. #Techno Union Head Scientist - Shriveled up when Anakin used the Force to break his suit. #Master Roron Corabb - Stabbed by Grievous. #Master Foul Moudama - Disemboweled by Grievous. Category:Film series Category:TV Shows Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Video games Category:Fan-made